Terapia de Pareja
by Maitehd
Summary: ¿Les servirá a Esme y Carlisle ir a terapia?


**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Sthepenie Meyer.**

**Vale aclarar que esta fic se me "ocurrió" después de leer "Terapia familiar al estilo Cullen"**

_**Terapia de pareja**_

Para ser quien soy, estaba muy impaciente, veía cada dos segundos el reloj esperando que se haga la hora. Mi marido lo notó y tomó mi mano, de esa manera pude tranquilizarme un poco. Estábamos esperando que llegara la hora para nuestro turno, no sabía como habíamos llegado hasta este momento, como habíamos dejado que las cosas pasen y terminar en la situación que estábamos. Parte de la decisión la había tomado él, bueno a decir verdad, el dijo que deberíamos estar acá, no es que no quiera, sólo que me parece algo innecesario, yo lo amo y el me ama, eso lo sabemos, pero si él cree que deberíamos estar acá yo lo apoyo. Por fin era nuestro turno, la pareja anterior a nosotros salió del despacho del doctor.

-Por favor Señores Cullen pasen a mi oficina.-Dijo el doctor, Carlisle en ningún momento me soltó la mano y entramos, el hombre entro detrás de nosotros.- Tomen asiento por favor.-Nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del doctor.

Era una habitación algo chica, tenía una biblioteca sobre una de las paredes, un sillón en otra de las paredes y un escritorio en la tercera pared que quedaba. En las paredes estaban colgados muchos cuadros con certificados laborales y de asistencias a congresos. El doctor se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Bueno, veamos. Soy el Doctor ***- Me extendió su mano y yo la tome.-Esme ¿verdad?- Yo asentí con la cabeza. Comenzó a ver unos papeles y tomo una de sus libretas.-Están aquí porque creen que necesitan una ayuda con la pareja.- Los dos asentimos aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

¿Ayuda? No necesitamos ninguna ayuda con la pareja, a Carlisle se le ocurrió venir, de acuerdo, para ser sincera no quería estar acá, con unas vacaciones los dos solos estaría bien, pero el no estaba de acuerdo. Por ahí estaba exagerando un poco las cosas, lo reconozco, pero era porque lo amaba, porque lo amo, y no es culpa mía lo que sucede, no digo que sea de Carlisle, porque tampoco lo era, pero a decir verdad los dos sabíamos muy bien de quien era la culpa.

_**Flash Back **_

Eran las nueve de la noche y Carlisle ya debería estar en la casa, otra vez llegaba tarde. Si sale a las ocho de trabajar, diez minutos máximos tardaría en llegar a la casa, ¿Por qué razón llegaba cincuenta minutos tarde? Tenía que tranquilizarme, ¿Qué eran cincuenta minutos tarde para un vampiro? Casi nada. Pero a quien engaño, ya no podía esperar más. Lo extrañaba mucho, y el día anterior no nos habíamos visto mucho tiempo. Pero yo sabía bien que también había otra razón, pero ninguna persona en mi lugar lo reconocería.

Escuche que el auto doblaba en la curva para adentrarse en el camino que lleva hacia la casa. Como si nada seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, guardando algunos libros. Había estado casi todo el día sola, ya que mis hijos se habían ido de caza, pero no tardarían en regresar. Al cabo de unos segundos sentí entrar a Carlisle, me volteé para verlo, estaba parado allí como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola-Le dije, aún algo enojada-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Hola cielo-se acercó a mi y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Si no hubiera estado verdaderamente enojada y hubiera sido un enojo pasajero, no hubiera dicho nada.-Bien, ¿Y a vos cielo?

-Bien-Le respondí algo seca, él me miró extrañaba, nos conocíamos bastante bien, como para darnos cuenta de lo que a cada uno se le cruzaba por la cabeza o lo que cada uno sentía.

-¿Amor…-Me sujetó por la cintura quedando los dos de frente, nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros, él conocía muy bien mis debilidades y yo las suyas, no lo creería capaz de usarlas.-…que te sucede? ¿Por qué estas enojada?-Estaba segura que había hecho la pregunta que menos le convenía en ese momento, me separe con algo de brusquedad.

-¿En serio no tienes ni un mínimo de noción de por qué puedo estar enojada?-había elevado un poco la voz, no era común en mi eso, sólo lo hacía en ocasiones que se meritaban. Me miró algo extraño y negó con la cabeza.-¿No tienes idea de la hora que es?

-Lo siento amor, llegue un poco tarde, es que…

-¿Un poco?-Lo interrumpí, notaba que a cada palabra que él decía y a cada segundo mi enojo subía mas.-¿Sólo un poco?-Tomé un poco de aire para relajarme.-Carlisle llegaste cincuenta minutos tarde.-Por la cara que se le dibujo en el rostro no podía creer que estaba contando los minutos.-Habla, ¿No tienes nada que decir?-Abrió la boca para hablar-Deja! No digas nada.-Levante mi mano-No quiero saber que hacías en el hospital o donde sea que estabas.-Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y dio un suspiro.

-Cielo, vos me interrum…-Se quedó callado unos segundos y luego tomo aire.-Lo siento, se que llegue tarde, pero tengo una razón.-Me miro con una muy pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y retiró su dedo de mis labios.-Estuve pensando mucho en nosotros y hable con un colega.-Mi cara cambió profundamente, sabía que no me gustaría lo que iba a escuchar.-Y tomé la decisión, claro que si vos lo aprobas, de ir a una terapia…

-¿Terapia? ¿Qué terapia?-Mi voz ya no sonaba a enojo, si no que a intriga, ¿Por qué quería ir a terapia? Si nosotros como pareja estabamos bien, teníamos algún que otro problema como cualquier otra pareja, pero estabamos bien.-Cielo, se que tenemos problemas, pero ¿No crees que sería mejor que te tomes unas vacaciones del hospital y nos vallamos unos días a la Isla, sólo los dos?-Le sonreí y me acerqué a él hasta quedar nuevamente enfrentados, si tendría que usar sus puntos débiles para que no vallamos a terapia lo haría.

-Cielo no uses mis debilidades para cambiar mi opinión porque no lo lograras.-Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se había dado cuenta, cómo no iba a darse cuenta, era obvio que lo haría. Le sonreí.- Si quieres después de la terapia podemos irnos los dos a la Isla.-Me abrazó, yo coloque mi mejilla sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.-Con respecto a tu pregunta de que terapia, es una terapia de pareja, se que te diste cuenta, pero es para que tratemos los celos.-Íbamos a terapia por mi y no por él, la celosa de la pareja era yo, así que estaba de mas acotar algo más.-Cielo quizás tu los demuestres más que yo, pero los siento tanto o más que tu.-¿Se estaba excusando?

-Cielo.-Di un suspiro.-Si vos crees que es lo mejor, bueno vamos…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no estoy de acuerdo, me parece que será una perdida total de tiempo y que quizás haya otros métodos para tratar esto. Pero vos ya tomaste una decisión y la respeto, por eso igual vamos a intentarlo.-Creo que me había pasado demasiado con mis celos y lo había cansado. Ese de seguro era el motivo por el cual el quería ir a terapia.

_**Fin de Flash Back **_

-Bien.-Comenzó hablando nuevamente el Doctor.-Como les decía están aquí por un acuerdo mutuo de que la pareja necesita ayuda.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero no necesariamente en la pareja general, sólo en el tema celos.

-Doctor Cullen, disculpe usted, pero eso lo veremos mas adelante.- ¿Qué? Se suponía que sólo era sobre ese tema y ningún otro, esa era mi condición aunque técnicamente no se la había dicho a Carlisle, él sabría que solo vendría por ese tema y ningún otro. Ambos decidimos dejarlo ahí, quizás se hubiera armado una discusión por eso.-Bien, empezaremos por el principio. ¿Hace cuanto están casados?-Esa era una pregunta que nunca había sabido contestar, estaba mal decirle que llevábamos casados noventa años, mal no era la palabra, sino extraño.

-Hace seis años Doctor.-Sólo asentí con la cabeza. El Doctor hizo algunas anotaciones en la libreta y levantó la vista para verme.

-Esme, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, a solas me gustaría

-Señora Esme, por favor.-Le corregí.-Doctor, no tengo nada que ocultarle a mi marido, y me gustaría que el se quedara y escuchara lo que sea que me quiera preguntar.-Daba igual si Carlisle se iba o se quedaba, era obvio que el estaría en el hospital, cualquier rincón de ese gran edificio, Carlisle escucharía todo sin necesidad de forzarse a hacerlo.

-Claro, disculpe, Señora Esme. Bien, entonces ¿Podría decirme que siente y sintió durante estos seis años?.-Era una pregunta un tanto extraña, para el doctor quizás seis años no fueran mucho o al contrario. Pero nosotros llevábamos noventa años, noventa maravillosos años. Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, para que no notara que llevábamos más de esos seis años que había dicho Carlisle. A decir verdad la pregunta me había incomodado un poco, Carlisle sabía lo que sentía, noto esa incomodidad mía y apretó con suavidad mi mano.

-…-Tenía un plan y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo marchar.-Desde que conozco a Carlisle siempre lo ame, lo amo y se muy bien que siempre voy a amarlo, se que a medida que el tiempo va pasando, el amor que siento por el se vuelve mas fuerte pero también se van haciendo fuertes otros sentimientos…

-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto el Doctor

-Los…-Tome aire y di un suspiro.-los celos. Cada día que pasa estoy mas celosa.-Bien, ya había empezado a marchar mi plan, cuanto mas rápido dijera la verdad, mas rápido no iríamos de ahí.-Se que no es la culpa de Carlisle, se que el no tiene nada que ver, trata a las mujeres igual. Quiero decir, el siempre fue amable con las mujeres, pero muchas de ellas, no se que es lo que piensan. Quizás creen que él intenta coquetear con ellas, yo se que no es así, pero parece ser que ellas no lo entienden o quizás no lo quieren entender. Entonces intentan avanzar hacia él, y eso es lo que me molesta, saben que él es un hombre casado y aún así intentan.-El hombre se había quedado callado, no podía decir una palabra, supuse que nunca había tenía a una paciente que le dijera el problema del principio. Pero yo no quería estar ahí, yo me quería ir lo mas rápido posible de ahí.-Mire para ser más breve, confío ciegamente en mi marido, pero no confío en las mujeres.

El hombre parpadeo una cuantas veces seguidas, calculo yo que estaba volviendo en si. Mire de reojo la reacción de Carlisle, que también estaba sorprendido. De acuerdo, él nunca había escuchado las palabras exactas, de este tema, salir de mis labios. Supuse que le haría la misma pregunta a él, siempre y cuando el doctor recobrara el sentido.

-Eso fue muy certero, Señora.-Hizo unas cuantas anotaciones en su libreta. Me pregunte que podía estar escribiendo ahí, para ser sincera me intrigaba mucho.-Bien Señor Cullen.-Carlisle suspiró, el Doctor lo llamaba por el apellido y a mí por el nombre, de seguro a eso se debía el suspiro.-Haré la misma pregunta para usted, ¿Qué sintió durantes estos seis años y qué siente actualmente?

-Amo a Esme, como nunca nadie ame en la vida, daría lo que fuera por verla feliz, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, bueno no cualquiera si no, no estaríamos acá.-Esto último lo dijo en tono de susurro y a una velocidad veloz, para que solo yo escuchara. Solté una risita, aquello que dijo había causado en mí algo de gracia, a pesar de que no estaba conforme con estar ahí.-Ella es mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela se podría decir, ella hace que el mundo gire para mi. Sin ella no se que haría, sin ella el mundo no tendría color, solo serían negros y blancos. Ella hace que yo siga de pie, es la felicidad de mi vida, es mi propia felicidad.-Tanto el doctor como yo nos habíamos quedado sin palabras.-Pero para ser más puntuales, en el tema que nos trajo hasta aquí, también soy celoso, la diferencia es que no lo demuestro tanto como ella lo hace. Se que a muchos hombres les encantaría estar en mi lugar y tener al lado a una mujer como lo es Esme, pero me molesta escucharlos por los pasillos diciéndolo. Muchos tienen mujeres y aún así miran la mujer ajena, y escuchar las cosas que dicen de mi mujer eso realmente me hace enojar y mucho.-Coloque una de mis manos sobre la mano de Carlisle, esperaba que dejara de hablar, no te que esas eran algunas indirectas para el doctor.-Pero no hago nada, reprimo esos deseos, porque el saber que esa mujer me eligió a mí antes, lo hace ahora y me elegirá por toda la eternidad, o al menos eso espero, y saber que esa mujer a la que todos desean tener como esposa todos los días me espera a mí.-Si el doctor en esos momentos no hubiera estado la reacción de nosotros hubiera sido otra.

-Bien…-Continuó como pudo el Doctor anotando algunas cosas en su libreta. En cualquier momento me paraba y leía lo que escribía, eso me intrigaba mucho.- Pues hemos avanzado mucho, ambos reconocieron que están celosos, que por lo general lleva semanas, y dieron a conocer el motivo por el cual es producido ese sentimiento, que también lleva otras semanas.-El hombre vio el reloj de su muñeca, ya había pasado nuestro tiempo.- Los esperare para la próxima sesión, por favor saquen un turno con mi secretaría.

Los tres nos levantamos de los asientos, caminamos hacía la puerta, donde el doctor la abrió y antes de irnos estrechamos nuestras manos. Sacamos un turno, para la siguiente sesión, lo bueno que la teníamos dentro de dos semanas. Tenía dos semanas para lograr que Carlisle desistiera de la idea de seguir yendo a terapia, cosa que sabía que me costaría, aunque no tanto como el principio. Desde que salimos del consultorio del doctor, ninguno de los dos había dicho pablara. Después de escuchar todo lo que nos dijimos, creo que era conveniente esperar a estar solos o por lo menos en la casa.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital y Carlisle, como siempre, abrió la puerta del acompañante para que entrara al auto, antes de cerrarla me dijo que había olvidado algo en su oficina y que iría por ello. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un sobre en la mano, supuse que traiga unos papeles o alguna radiografía. Arrancó el auto y me sorprendí al ver que había girado a la derecha en lugar de ir a la izquierda, se dio cuenta de la cara de sorprendida que llevaba.

-No te conviene insistir, no solo porque perderás tu tiempo ya que no diré una palabra si no que arruinaras las sorpresa.-Me dedicó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me intriga, de que algo estaba planeando y como había dicho no iba a descubrirlo aunque quisiera.

-Bueno en cierta forma ya dijiste mas de una palabra.-Soltó una carcajada, siempre se reía de mis chistes, a pesar de que yo repetía una y otra vez de que eran malos, pero el decía que no.-De acuerdo, no preguntaré nada. Sólo una pregunta.-Asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Vamos a Seattle verdad?-Asintió con la cabeza.

Y eso fue todo lo que le pude sacar de su secreto, tampoco quería preguntar mucho, ya que como el había dicho, no me diría nada, sea lo que sea que le preguntara. El viaje a Seattle se había hecho rápido, ya que no había demasiado tráfico y Carlisle maneja demasiado rápido como para tardar demasiado tiempo en llegar.

Recién habíamos entrado en la ciudad, y sea donde fuera que íbamos, de seguro no estaríamos lejos. Al cabo de unos segundos llegamos al aeroparque, Carlisle estacionó el auto, cuando terminamos de bajar, a nuestro lado había aparecido nuestros hijos y nuestra nieta. Ahora si estaba más desorientada que antes, y eso que antes lo estaba. Yo seguía sin entender hasta que vi que Emmett y Jasper traían una maleta cada uno. Edward se estaba riendo, supuse que era por mi expresión y por preguntarme una y otra ves que era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, el asintió con la cabeza, además estaba leyendo mis pensamientos. Alice traía un sobre en la mano que se lo entregó a Carlisle.

-Que la pasen bien.-Decía Alice mientras dejábamos de abrazarnos.

-Espero…-mientras miraba a Emmett.-…que se porten bien, y que cuando volvamos, de donde sea a donde vallamos, que la casa allá quedado igual a como estaba. No quiero llegar y saber que rompieron algo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron todos mientras algunos asentían con la cabeza.

Dejamos a los chicos en el estacionamiento, ellos se llevarían el auto de Carlisle a la casa, quien antes de darles las llaves les pidió que no le hicieran nada, que lo cuidaran como si fuera suyo. Yo seguía sin saber a donde íbamos pero tampoco podía preguntar mucho. Intente escuchar lo que decían las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar pero Carlisle, logró hacer que yo me distrajera con otro cosa, todavía no entiendo como lo logró. Llegamos hasta la recepción donde nos pidieron los boletos de avión y los pasaportes, Carlisle los sacó del sobre que Alice anteriormente le había dado. Después de haber pasado todos los controles abordamos el avión.

El viaje había sido placentero, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ya era de noche, no sólo por la diferencia horaria sino que además nosotros habíamos salido tarde del aeropuerto. Cuando el avión aterrizó inmediatamente me di cuenta de donde nos hallábamos, era imposible no saberlo, a pesar de que sólo habíamos estado allí algunas veces.

Luego de realizar todos los papeleos de la llegada a un nuevo país, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hasta el muelle que se encontraba en Brasil. Tomamos un bote para ir al lugar que tanto amaba, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el lugar que sólo compartíamos Carlisle y yo. A pesar que algunos de nuestros hijos habían venido para pasar algunas de sus lunas de miel, solo veníamos en pareja. Y hacía tanto tiempo que no veníamos que añoraba este lugar.

Carlisle amarró el bote en el muelle de la Isla, bajamos las maletas y nos dirigimos a la casa. Al entrar di un gran suspiro, extrañaba tanto ese lugar, extrañaba estar los dos solos en ese lugar. Carlisle había llevado las maletas a la habitación, yo me había quedado parada en la sala principal.

-¿Cuándo planeaste venir acá?-Pregunte cuando lo vi entrar. Se acerco a mi y pasó sus manos por mi cintura, mientras que yo colocaba las mías alrededor de su cuello, mientras que nuestros ojos se encontraban.

-Cuando estábamos en el despacho, sabía que Alice lo vería y ayudaría con las maletas, los pasaportes y los boletos. ¿Sabes una cosa?

-No.-Le respondí mientras le negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo que dije en el consultorio, no fue todo lo que sentía, pero tenía que moderarme, no sólo porque estaba intentando que el hombre se diera cuenta, si no que también que el no sabe de nosotros…

-Cielo, lo se…-Le interrumpí.-…porque también tuve que moderarme con lo que decía. Sabes que todo lo que dije sólo es el veinte por ciento de lo siento realmente, y hay ocasiones, como esta, que no puedo decir una palabra porque temo que lo que diga no pueda ser lo que realmente siento, porque temo que eso que diga no alcance a describir lo que realmente siento. Te amo.

-Te amo de una manera inexplicable.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso, el beso más tierno que nos habíamos dado. Todos nuestros besos eran diferentes, pero a su ves todos demostraban el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro, demostraban esos sentimientos que uno por mas que intentara no lograba explicarlo, ni con tener todo el tiempo del mundo. Nos amábamos y lo sabíamos, aún nos amamos, como el primer día en que nos conocíamos, como el primer día que tuvimos esa relación paciente-doctor. Él había sido, era y siempre será mi primer y único amor. El amor de mi vida tanto de humana como de vampiro. Él era la persona que me había salvado, aunque en ocasiones creyera que me había condenado. Él me había condenado a ser feliz por toda la eternidad, teniendo una hermosa familia, una nieta a la que adoraba con locura, unos hijos maravillosos y un marido perfecto. Carlisle lo tenía todo, era el hombre prefecto, el vampiro perfecto. Y yo lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie en el mundo. Nuestro beso continuaba, que suerte que teníamos al no tener que respirar, y de esa manera me di cuenta que no sabíamos cuanto tiempo estaríamos en la isla, sabíamos que serían varios días, pero lo más importante que quería saber, lo había descubierto. Cada ves que brotaban los celos, recurriríamos a una sola solución, rápida, sencilla y factible, tomarnos unas vacaciones solos en la isla. Y ese había sido el primer y único día que iríamos a terapia.


End file.
